Memories of the past and Visions of the Future
by Babymeeko
Summary: The Dark Lord has returned and the boywholived must face his deadliest enemy and what has become his reckoning and with his friends turning against him he must find the courage and strength to save both worlds from colliding.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lord has returned and now Harry must face his deadliest enemy and the second war.

DD - Dumbledore  
V.O - Voice Over  
Writting in Italics is the scene

Enjoy!

**Black Screen.**

Only sound is the rain falling.

_Harry Potter looking around Grimmauld Place sadly._

Music Begins

**DD – V.O **: 'A choice has to be made, and a path decided'

_Harry alone in the Great Hall at night._

**DD **- 'A fate now binds both worlds in the greatest of battles'  
_Ron and Harry arguing in the Gryffindor Common Room._

**Ron** :' You have everything Harry, and now this!'  
**Harry** : 'I have lost everything'  
**Ron** : 'Then stop lying'  
**Harry** :' I am not'

_Hermione slaps him hard across the face_

**Ron **: Then stop keeping Secrets'

_Hermione crying._

**THE SECOND WAR BEGINS**

**L.V :** Potter………

Tempo starts up.

_  
Harry flies backwards and slams into the fountain in MoM._

Close up of L.V with hood up.**L.V :** Don't turn your back on me orphan.  
__

Harry struggling to get up.

**Snape V.O **: This will kill him

**THE WHEELS HAVE BEGUN TO TURN**__

Snape running down corridor.

L.V in graveyard. Looks into a goblet – camera zooms into it as he watches Harry in Hospital wing.

**L.V :** Your as good as mine!

**Lupin :** 'No matter what happens…'

_  
Lupin transforming into a werewolf_

'….i will always be here for you'

**  
Narrator  
V.O –** Memories of the past will haunt him

_3 headstones in a row_

Dark Mark over a cottage

**Narrator  
V.O –** '…and visions of the future will destroy him'

_Harry wakes from a nightmare_

Falls to his knees gripping his head

Snape in Dumbledores office with staff-

'He has become but a shadow of himself'

_Harry collapses in Potions_

**AND ALL BETS ARE OFF**

_Ron hugging Hermione as she cries._

**DD **: 'He is dying'

Music stops

_Voldemort smirking as he twirls a wand in his hand._

**Black Screen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories of the Past and Visions of the Future**

****

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and make no profit with this. Also do not intend to cause copyright.

The rain poured down in torrents over Surrey and pounded relentlessly on the windows of Privet Drive. The storm clouds had rolled in and had yet to cease their thunderous rampage.

The outline of an adolescent boy could be seen from the upper window of number 4. In another world he is their greatest legend, rumours of his power and greatness had passed from wizard to witch for years, his story told at night to their children and had not stopped since that fateful night fifteen years ago on all hallows eve. But in this realm, the muggle world, he is just a boy, a boy from the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry lay down his quill on his desk and removed his glasses to rub his eyes. It was three in the morning and finally had completed his potions essay. Snape would be shocked, well as much as emotion as he has. Harry thought with a snort.

Ever since the end of last year he had thrown himself into his studies and his chores. Working himself to exhaustion in a vain hope to stave off the dreams, the nightmares that haunted his sleeping hours, the demons and memories that haunted him. But as hard as he could not get rid of the guilt that tore at his conscience and ate at his soul. Indeed he had not said those final words, but he was his Godson and he was the boy-who-lived and that was enough to seal his fate, his Godfathers fate.

Getting wearily to his feet, Harry slumped onto his bed not even bothering to get undressed. As his eyes began to gently slide shut he whispered gently 'Please no more dreams not tonight, just give me this'.

But before he could succumb to sleep a sound reverberated outside, a crack echoed as if someone had apparated. As he opened his eyes and sat up, suddenly he heard it again, and again, and again.

He jumped out of bed and looked out of his window and what he saw made his throat run dry and fear course through his veins.

Death Eaters, and many of them, had arrived. In their garb they looked sinister and deadly but nothing compared to the hooded being that raised his wand towards number 4, hooded and robed in black.

Lord Voldemort had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two:**

The walls of the house shook under the power of the incantation the Dark Lord was using. Harry ran through the house to his Uncle and Aunts room 'Get up! Now!' he yelled as he burst into their room also alerting Dudley down the hall.

'What in the blazes is goin …' Vernon began before the house shook once more.

'He is here' Harry answered looking at his Aunt, her facing paling as the words sunk in'

'Who?' Vernon demanded as he grappled for his robe and dodging his son as he too burst into the room seeking comfort from his mother.

'Voldemort'

This time his Uncle grabbed for his wife and son, knowing that name and seeing the fear within his wife's eyes.

'Albus'

Albus Dumbledores head turned to the fireplace as the meeting in Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, came to a stand still.

'What is it Arabella?' asked Dumbledore noting the fear and panic in her voice.

'It's Number four…. it's under attack!'

Fear, for the first time he truly felt its power, and it coursed through him as pandemonium broke out around him.

The doors on number four blew off its hinges and every window shattered under the force, the Dark Lord had gained entrance to a house he was forbidden.

'Run' Harry ordered, even though he knew what awaited him his mind was calm.

But as they ran through the house to the back door, Death eaters surrounded the house, coming through the door and soon they were surrounded.

'What do you want' Uncle Vernon asked, his voice shaking, his legs threatening to disappear from beneath him.

'Him' they said simply, staring at the boy-who-lived and the next thing the Dursleys were magically bound and dragged from the building, Petunia screaming, Dudley crying and Vernon terrified and Harry realised yet again this was because of him.

'And you…' the Death Eater in front of him smirked under their mask ' your coming with us!' and a stream of white light hit him in the chest and the next thing he felt was himself being hurled through the house and crashing into the ground outside into the rain and storm that continued to rage as if knowing what this night would bring.

Behind him stood the one person in the world he hated more than anything, the murderer who killed his parents and as good as killed his Godfather.

Pain course through him at the impact, his muscles and bones protesting against the movement as he tried to regain his feet.

'Well, well, well' sneered Voldemort 'the boy-who-lived' and with a flick of his wand Harry shot backwards back onto is back squinting against the rain. He turned his head and what he saw made his anger flare, the Dursleys were frightened do very frightened and the Death Eaters had them bound.

'Let them go!' Harry shouted and a flicker drifted over Voldemorts face. Surprise perhaps.

'I said let them go'

'No' Voldemort snarled, there were no humour or sarcasm, only hate and anger towards the boy before him.

'This has nothing to do with them!'

'On the contrary it has everything to do with them' Harry frowned 'they kept you alive when you should be dead'

And Harry laughed.

'I should always be dead I your eyes. '

'You have grown Harry. I see little fear now, you have become a man and very, very powerful! You no what I want.' Voldemort began to take steady and deliberate steps towards him. 'Except your death of course.' He smiled.

'What?' Harry asked though he had a pretty good idea what.

'The prophecy!'


End file.
